


Shared stroy under a warm blanket

by JAKishu



Series: Soldier Klaus [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, M/M, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Sad Klaus Hargreeves, Sharing a Bed, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: Klaus tells Diego about Dave.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: Soldier Klaus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895047
Comments: 2
Kudos: 222





	Shared stroy under a warm blanket

Klaus is like a little child. He let Diego take his clothes of (everything except the tags), he let him wash his body and dry him off afterwards. Klaus is rarely silent, even in his sleeps he talks but this version of their brother was frightening. Ben is watching them; he had brought a pair of sweatpants and a shirt for Klaus to sleep in. He isn’t sure how long he will be like this but he notices how Diego starts to take a second look into his direction.

“I guess I will see you later.” Ben offers he isn’t sure he is still able to touch something but after the nod he gets form Diego he is sure he is invisible again. It should matter but right now his concerns are on Klaus.

Diego helps his brother out of the bath tub and takes the softest towel he can find to dry him off. He takes Klaus hand and leads him into his room. Although it is day Diego turns on every fairy light he can find and buries himself and Klaus under fluffy blankets. Klaus´ eyes are looking at him but he isn’t sure he really sees him. Pulling him closer Diego whispers into his ear. “Want to tell me about him?”

He doesn’t expect an answer imminently. Diego knows that Klaus needs time to sort out his thoughts, to make the right words come out. For all the talking Klaus does he speaks very little of the important things. He jokes and reflects and tries to change topics to different areas, saver ones.

“His name was Dave. We soldiered together in the A Shau Valley in the Mountain of the Crouching Beast. He was kind, and strong, and vulnerable, and beautiful. Beautiful and I was foolish enough to follow him all the way to the front line.” Unleashed tears threat to spill out of sad looking eyes and Diego wishes to take the pain away.

His brother was a soldier, he served with the one person he loved and this person, Dave died in his arms. The Vietnam War was a dirty one, scratch that, every war is dirty but Diego never wanted one of his brother to go to war. Their childhood as soldiers had been bad enough but even as adults they couldn’t escape war, escape the fight and blood.

“Dave must have been a very special person to put up with your weird-ass shit.” That makes Klaus smile, just a bit. He likes when Diego talks about him like that. For others it might have sounds negative but Klaus knows that his brother says it with love. He sees it at the little winkle in his eyes and the sparkle in his eyes form tears that hadn’t been falling but have been born out of the pain Klaus had suffered from. It makes him feel saver, it makes him feel welcome home.

He used to find Diego in nights when the nightmares tried to swallow him whole, when he needed someone strong to protect him. Someone that could push the monsters back into the shadows, someone who would throw his knifes at everything and everyone that tries to harm him.

Exhaustion takes over and Klaus falls asleep, safe in his brothers arms. With everything else that will come like the apocalypse, his sober existence in a house full of ghost and whatever this world has to offer for him can wait for another day.


End file.
